Twin Drabbles
by Starsinger
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 4 of Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't. Various characters come in and react to the births of Kitty and Peter's twins. Alistair
1. Lockheed

Lockheed

By Starsinger

This follows Chapter 4 of Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't. Basically, everyone comes to see the twins. Who do we start out with? Lockheed, of course! Don't own these characters, don't sue me, please.

Lockheed looked up as the door to the room opened, Peter walked in carrying Kitty's sleeping form. Ororo and Hank followed, holding the twins. Ororo hurriedly placed Ilyana in her crib and quickly moved to the bed, pulling back the covers so Peter could lay her down. Kitty snuggled into the covers, she had had a long day. Dr. Daniels had come out to the mansion and pronounced that Kitty and the new arrivals were fine and suggested that they be moved up to her room, where she'd be more comfortable.

The three of them left the room to have a quiet conversation as Lockheed walked over to Kitty and nuzzled her hand. She stirred in her sleep long enough to stroke the little dragon. Satisfied, he flew to the cribs and looked at its contents. Hatchlings! He knew they were coming, although why Kitty didn't just lay eggs was beyond him. He peered down at them, and they appeared to be sleeping, just like their mother. He settled beside them, determined to be on guard.

When Peter returned to the room, all four inhabitants were fast asleep, he smiled at the threesome occupying the crib, "Guard them well, dragon," he whispered before he joined Kitty in bed.

I know it's short, but it is a drabble, and I'm kind of working on another project, that next chapter will be up later this week. Twelve hour work days make it difficult to want to work on much else. 


	2. Ororo

Ororo

by Starsinger

Let's see what Ororo thinks on this. Nope, I bow down to the Great and Almighty Stan Lee, because I don't own these characters, Marvel does.

Ororo looked up as Dr. Daniels walked into the infirmary. Kitty was trying to stay awake, something her body was not prepared to let her do. Ororo leaned over to Peter, "I'll run up to your room and get a nightgown, I suspect the doctor will let her go to her room and rest there." Peter just nodded, his eyes not leaving the newborn twins asleep by their mother.

As Ororo walked into the room, she heard a chirrup, and realized the purple lump on the bed was looking at her, "It's okay, dragon," she replied, "I'll be back in a little while." She grabbed the nightgown and made it back to the infirmary as she heard the doctor to tell Peter to take them back to their room, that they'll be fine.

She helped Peter get Kitty's sleeping gear into place and picked up Ilyana, a tiny tug at her heart made her sigh as Hank picked Moira up and they headed upstairs, once everyone settled, Ororo and Hank talked to Peter outside. Listen, Peter, I'll be here a few days, if you need anything..."

Peter nodded, and thanked her, re-entering the room behind him. She and Hank headed back downstairs, Hank finally broke the silence, "They're very sweet babies."

"They seem to be," she answered. "Anyone called Kitty's Mom?" she asked suddenly.

Hank laughed, "Who's had the time?"

He waited while Ororo talked to the girl's mother. "All right, call me and let me know when your flight will be in, we'll have someone at the airport to pick you up. See you then, bye bye."

They entered the deserted kitchen, and Ororo looked at Hank, "Emma was pregnant when she died, right?" Hank nodded. "Well, on the theory that it's in the water..." Ororo walked over to the cabinet, got a glass and filled it with water. With a crooked eyebrow, she downed it in one gulp as Hank silently laughed.

Nother Drabble, enjoy! 


	3. Fantastic Four and Rachel

Fantastic Four and Rachel

By Starsinger

Nope, still don't own these characters, and bow to the wisdom of those who do.

"Sue," Reid exclaimed exasperatedly, we'll never fit all this, us, and the kids in here!"

"Reid, you remember what it's like to have a newborn in the house, right? Now double it!" Susan Richards exclaimed.

The three men looked at each other and started packing the plane, "I think I'll fly there on my own," Johnny muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft tap sounded at the door. Peter got up from the chair where he was sitting at, drawing and answered it, finding the Richards Clan et al. He quietly let them in. Thing was carrying two giant sized teddy bears, one in each arm. They tiptoed over to the crib and saw the twins still asleep, then Sue went to look at Kitty. "I remember being that tired," she sighed.

Reid came over, putting his arm around his wife's waist, "Yeah, me too." They spied the sketchbook, and the drawing was of Kitty, sleeping, a contented smile on her face. They motioned Peter out with them.

"We brought clothes and other essentials for them. I know you'll need them." Peter nodded his thanks as he followed them downstairs, passing Rachel on her way up. "On your way to seem them," Sue asked. Rachel simply nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel looked down at Lockheed and the babies. Another proof that this was not her reality, Kate's firstborn had been a boy in her time. She started as she heard the door open and Peter returning, food in hand. "Susan also brought food, if you're hungry," he said.

Rachel shook her head, "It's so quiet in here."

"I know, they keep telling me to enjoy it while I can," Peter replied with an impish grin.

"I love the names you've picked out for them, such gentle tribute for such good friends," she whispered.

Peter nodded, looking down in the crib, "I always wanted a little girl, now I have two. This is the most amazing gift..."

Rachel nodded, "That's what you've always said, even in my time. Oh, by the way, I panicked, not knowing what to bring and ended up bringing a breast pump..."

"Well, that's more practical than some of the gifts we've received," he said. "The Avengers brought a Crock Pot, how that's going to help with the twins, I don't know, but the kids are downstairs trying to figure it out as we speak..."

"Is everyone here?" she asked, surprised.

"Just about," came the reply as they walked back out the door. "I'm not a very good host right now," he explained, I just want to be here in case somebody wakes up, except Lockheed, I think he can manage without my help..."

Rachel's laughter followed her down the stairs. 


	4. Rahne

Rahne

by Starsinger

Kitty finally awakens, and Rahne visits her beloved foster mother's namesake. Nope, still don't own these characters.

Kitty was having a fantastic dream, Peter finally kissed her, and they had twin girls. She smiled in her sleep, it all seemed so real, and then she heard a baby crying and realized, with a start, that it had happened. She awoke and rolled over onto her back as another soft knock sounded at the door. By happy circumstance the person at the door was Glenda, the nurse hired to show Kitty the ropes of breastfeeding, and Moira was very hungry! Glenda had assured her that her milk had come in, and her breasts were very sore, but after several frustrating tries, Moira latched on and happily nursed.

Glenda and Peter both fussed, fixing pillows behind her back, making her as comfortable as possible. "How do you feel?" Peter asked.

Kitty let out a short bark of laughter as she looked down at her daughter, "Like I just passed two watermelons through a very small hole," she answered. "Other than that, wonderful," the smile that came over her face transformed her into a radiant beauty. She was very sore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahne approached the mansion hesitantly, it had been awhile since she had been here, and she didn't want to intrude. Then, she saw all the cars and grinned, two rag dolls in her arms, at least she wasn't the only one.

Rahne entered the school and looked around, it seemed everyone had showed up, she didn't think she had seen this many people gathered in one place since Meggan gave birth to Andrew last month. She had been privileged to be there for the birth, but from what she'd heard, the twins had been in a big hurry to get here.

Storm approached, "Did anyone come with you?"

"Brian and Meggan are parking the jet, Wisdom tagged along as well," she answered.

Ororo sighed, there was no real way of getting around the man, "Go on up, I understand that Kitty's awake."

Rahne tentatively knocked on the door, this was a potentially painful moment, and she wasn't sure how she felt as Peter, holding a baby on his shoulder, opened the door. His face lit up with genuine pleasure at seeing the young Scot. "Come on in, Rahne. How was your trip?"

As she walked in she noticed the presents, and the flowers. The room was almost overflowing with both. She set the dolls down on top of a box and turned around, "The trip was fine, I wasna' sure I'd come, but Meggan insisted, thought it would be good ta get a bit o' fresh air." A loud burp issued from the baby who promptly started crying.

Glenda looked up, "She probably needs to be changed."

Rahne walked over to where Kitty nursed the other baby, and stared in wonder, they were both so beautiful. Kitty smiled at Rahne, "This is Ilyana, Peter has Moira. Go sit in the rocking chair, Rahne," Kitty said softly.

Rahne complied and soon Peter handed her Moira, tears started in her eyes again, she had cried so many times since that dreadful day of the attack at Muir, but these were tears of joy. The tiny girl seemed to look back at her with knowing eyes. "Ye know," she started, "the woman I knew as Moira was a wonderful, caring, nurturing woman. I ha' no doubt that you'll be the same." She stopped, tears clogging her throat. Movement continued around her as Peter picked up Ilyana and started burping her as well.

"Always remember that we love ye. I ha' no doubt that the woman who gave ye her name is watching over ye now."

"Why don't you two take the babies downstairs and show them off," Kitty suggested. "I want some alone time with my dragon."

The three of them nodded and headed out the door. Kitty gingerly got up and walked over to the crib, where Lockheed still slept. She reached in and scooped him up, eliciting a surprised ack from the small dragon. She climbed back into bed and smiled, he would always be her boy, no matter what else happened. She stroked his nose and he curled up, making an almost purring noise in the back of his throat. They both fell back to sleep like this, Lockheed in her lap.

Enjoy. 


	5. Happy Father's Day

Peter and Terri

by Starsinger

It's Father's Day, nuff said. Don't own these characters.

Theresa Pryde exited the plane apprehensively. It had been a number of years since whe had last come to Xavier's to visit her daughter, and now she had granddaughters. She remembered when Kitty told her she was pregnant. She had been in shock, not quite wanting to believe it, but when Ororo called her this morning, she was on the first plane out to New York. Terri looked up to find a familiar looking man waiting for her, the ruby glasses giving him away. "Mrs. Pryde," he greeted her.

"Scott Summers, right?" he smiled an acknowledgment. "How are they?" she asked, anxiously.

"She was asleep when I left," he replied as they gathered her luggage and left the airport. They sat in companionable silence during the drive to the school, her twitching hands the only incication of her agitation. As they arrived, she immediately noticed the damage from the morning's battle and flinched. Scott grimaced, "After I drop you off, I need to go to the local hardware store." He pulled into the garage and pulled her baggage out of the trunk, "I'll have one of the kids take these up to your room, there's an empty one next to Kitty and Peter's that I'm giving you."

Terri murmurred her thanks as she entered the school. People were everywhere, mostly talking in low tones which stopped quickly as all eyes turned to the staircase. Peter and a red-haired woman she didn't recognize slowly descended the staircase, blanket-wrapped bundles in their arms. Almost trembling, she approached them, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat. Peter placed Ilyana in her arms, and Moira quickly followed as she found a seat. She placed a kiss on each tiny forehead as they both snuggled into her arms.

"Hi," she said rather shyly, "I'm your grandmother, well, we'll figure out what you'll call me later," this drew a few chuckles from those around her. She looked up at Peter, tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face, "Thank you," she whispered. "Happy Father's Day."

And to all the Dad's out there, like my own, Happy Father's Day. 


	6. The Home Depot

The Home Depot

By Starsinger

Scott sighed, he was a definite regular here, they almost were on a first name basis with them, and then, he pulled into the parking lot. First, he discovered a parking space with his name on it. After trying to digest this information he pulled into it and walked in only to be greeted by name by the young man at the door by name, "Hello Mister Summers, Congratulations!" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh, thank you," Scott replied uncertainly. He swung down the first aisle, picking up nails and screws along the outside wall when he noticed the Employee of the Month sign had been altered, his picture now covered whoever was supposed to be up there.

A little bewildered he heard snatches of conversations as he rounded a corner, "That's _the_ Scott Summers. I heard he spent enough money here to build the Home Depot's in the next two counties!"

The next aisle held not only lumber but a big sign reading, "Congratulations, Scott, on the births of your twin girls!" He laid his head on his forehead, Jerry, the Manager, had never seen a grown man cry before this moment.

"What's wrong, Scott," he asked.

"Those twins aren't mine," he sighed, "they're Peter's."

"Oh," Jerry sighed, "well, since you're the only one we ever see out here aside from the students, we thought…"

Scott patted the man on the back, "Never mind, Jerry, let's get this stuff paid for and out to the truck. On his way out Scott heard, "That's what I got wrong on the application, I thought he wore emerald colored glasses." Scott sighed; it was just going to be one of those days.

Just thought I'd write something fun!


	7. Life Is Good

Peter and Ilyana

by Starsinger

This was inspired by that damn issue where Peter committed suicide with the Legacy Virus cure. Specifically, where he could smell his sister's newborn skin.

A soft, cooing noise came from the crib late that night. Peter looked up from the table where he sat, reading a book. Placing the book on the table he walked over to discover that Ilyana had awakened and appeared to be giving Lockheed a very hard, long look. He smiled; the easiest way to tell the twins apart was their hair. Ilyana's was blonde, like her aunt's, while Moira appeared to have inherited her mother's chestnut brown. Some babies came out bald; these two had full heads of hair.

Peter picked his daughter up and cuddled her, her blue eyes looking up at him. He hoped they remained blue. As he sat down at the table her smell reminded him that this nearly didn't happen. He took the Legacy Virus cure to be back with his sister, and thought he had smelled her, and heard her again, only to realize that it was all a lie.

Then that night happened, he and Kitty made love for the first time, and that night, he heard Ilyana's laughter once more. As he fell asleep he pictured her, running in the fields outside the farm back in Siberia, there to catch her was Moira. They looked at him and waved. He knew then that he would see them again very soon.

Of course with their track record, he thought that would have been a literally. Peter smiled as the baby snuggled down and fell asleep in his arms. Life was good.

And to Mister Lobdell who had the audacity to kill Peter, I send you a raspberry!


	8. The Kids

The Kids

By Starsinger

Still don't own the characters.

Hisako, Derek and the others looked down in the crib. "I suppose they're cute," Kevin said. "They're red and wrinkly."

Hisako stuck her tongue out at him while one of the Stepford girls whacked him over the head, "Careful, Hisako," Derek commented, "I heard that's how it starts!"

"Eeeewwww, Derek! That's nasty."

"Oh, please, tell me you've never frenched a guy."

She blushed, "Actually, no, it sounds so gross."

"Don't knock it until you try it," came the reply, they realized that Miss Pryde was right behind them.

"But that leads to other things, like boys…" the words trailed off before that foot got further down her throat.

Kitty answered with a throaty chuckle, "Yeah it does, but it also leads to this," she said, reaching down into the crib and stroking a soft cheek.

Needed something light after the depressing piece I'm in the middle of writing now. Please review, bye.


	9. The Adults

The Adults

By Starsinger

Wait a Minute, Didn't We Just Have This Conversation?

Couldn't resist. Still don't own the characters.

Rogue, Rachel, Kurt, and Logan looked down in the crib. "I suppose they're cute," Kurt said. "They're red and wrinkly."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him while Rogue whacked him over the head, "Careful, Rachel," Kurt commented, "I heard that's how it starts!"

"Eeeewwww, Kurt! That's nasty."

"Oh, please, tell me you've never frenched a guy."

She blushed, "Actually, no, it sounds so gross."

"Don't knock it until you try it," came the reply, they realized that Kitty was right behind them.

"But that leads to other things, like boys…" the words trailed off.

Kitty answered with a throaty chuckle, "Wait a minute, didn't I just have this conversation?" Kitty asked. "Oh, yeah, with the kids!"

The four "adults" in front of her looked around guiltily, "I think I heard Scott asking for help repairing the school," Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, me too," came another reply as they wandered out the door.

Like I said, I couldn't resist!


	10. Brian, Kurt, and Logan

Brian, Kurt, and Logan

by Starsinger

Don't own these characters. What happens when three grown men have babies in their laps?

Ilyana giggled, Moira cooed, and Andrew looked at his father funny. No one was quite sure who put Kurt, Logan, and Brian in charge of the babies, but there they were.

Ororo, Meggan, and Rachel stopped and looked at the tableau with amusement. All three were making funny faces and making baby noises at the infants. "What is it about babies that make total idiots out of grown men?" Ororo asked.

Meggan and Rachel shrugged and managed to keep from laughing, this was definitely something you didn't see every day!

Just a little fun!


	11. Peter and Mary Jane

Peter and Mary Jane

by Starsinger

Okay, let's face it, you've been around long enough to know which Peter I'm talking about here! Don't own these characters.

MJ pushed Peter against a wall upstairs, "I want one of those," she declared in a passionate whisper.

Peter groaned, "I don't think Peter and Kitty are going to let us have one of theirs."

"I don't want one of theirs," she replied opening the nearest door and pushing him onto the bed. They didn't notice that it was all ready occupied. "I want one of my own," she climbed on top and continued kissing him.

Kitty awoke with a start, she was suddenly not alone. She realized what was going on and soon gave up trying to get their attention. She gathered Lockheed, a pillow, and one of the numerous stuffed animals brought as presents and slowly made her way downstairs after pulling on her robe and slippers.

Scott met her as she got to the foot of the stairs, "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was rudely awakened," she muttered, settling herself into a chair. "Scott, can we get a room with a lock on the door?"

Scott chuckled as he suddenly realized what must have happened, "I'll have one of the kids show you the family suites when they get a chance. It'll be easier for the four of you in the long run." Lockheed awoke with a big yawn and flew off to the kitchen to find some food while others gathered around to congratulate the new mother.

Okay, hormones talking here! Mine, anyway. Have fun with this one.


	12. X23 aka Laura Kinney

X-23 aka Laura Kinney

by Starsinger

I'm not at all familiar with this character, so I had to do some research. I hope that would be a fair approximation of what she might do. Don't own these characters.

Laura walked into the school, more than a little tired, but the abundance of guests made her more than a little curious as to what was going on. As she approached the Common Room she noticed Kitty, looking much slimmer, sitting in a chair, a towel draped over her shoulder, and a pair of tiny feet sticking out from under the towel.

"Isn't this great," Rachel asked, appearing at her elbow, "Kitty had the twins."

It all seemed surreal as the baby came out from under the towel, and Kitty proceeded to burp her. Laura approached, unsure what to do. Kitty lay the infant back in her arms as Laura knelt and touched the baby's hand. Trustingly the hand curled tightly around Laura's finger. In all her years she had never dreamed that anyone could be this innocent, yet this new life did not question who she was or what she had done. Suddenly, Kitty was putting the baby in her arms, "Here, hold Moira while I feed Ilyana, support the head, that's it."

Moira fell asleep in her arms as she stared at the tiny being with wonder in her eyes. Another baby disappeared under the towel as she looked at Kitty, she needed no words, just then. Her eyes, said it all as Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

Okay, let me know, please, I just hope I didn't just totally mangle it…


	13. Sage

Sage

by Starsinger

Nope, still don't own these characters.

Sage walked in, confidence rode in on the wave with her. She was here to see if the newborn twins were mutants. She wasn't the only one who hoped so. She had to swear up and down that she wouldn't cause a jumpstart in their powers, they were too young anyway. She had made the startling discovery last week that Andrew had inherited his mother's elemental powers, then told them to steer him away from alcohol.

Tessa knelt in front of Kitty, gently caressing the baby's thigh, testing, seeing. The answer came soon enough as she turned to the baby in Laura's arms. She nodded as the answers came swiftly and surely, she stood and motioned Hank to follow her.

"The baby Kitty's holding…" she trailed off, uncertainly.

"Ilyana," Hank supplied.

She nodded appreciatively, "That's appropriate. She'll be a teleporter like her aunt. Moira, the other one, carries the mutant gene, but won't be one. She will have the high intelligence of her mother."

Hank breathed a sigh of relief watching Kitty and the twins. The future was still bright.


	14. 15 Minutes in Heaven

15 Minutes in Heaven

by Starsinger

I've been kicking this idea around, so what the heck? Nope, still don't own them.

Kitty and Peter found the perfect suite, with a view of the garden. After the unexpected visitors left their room, Kitty and Peter started moving their stuff with a lot of willing helpers. The result was that everything was moved in about 20 seconds, Reed and several other men were setting up the nursery, and no one had noticed that there wasn't any toilet paper.

So, Kitty walked down the hall to the broom closet, only to have a student run past her, saying over and over, "My eyes, they bleed!"

Kitty shook her head, not quite understanding, then, she opened the broom closet door. There, locked in an embrace, stood Hisako and Derek, "Oh, sorry," she said quickly and shut the door. Then, she counted to five, remembering they were students. She gave them just enough time to realize they were caught, and in big trouble. She opened the door again, "Fifteen minutes in heaven?" she asked, they nodded.

She sighed, she'd been in their shoes before, but she doubted that Sebastian Shaw would appreciate his nephew getting this kind of education. "All right, come on, she pulled them out of the closet, and grabbed what she originally came for. "Let's go see Scott," she muttered, leading them down to the common room.

hehehe


	15. Logan

Logan

by Starsinger

Logan had promised, he wasn't going to back down. The truth was, he'd rather face the Hellfire Club or the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants right now than this task. The tiny creature in front of him watched him as closely as he watched her.

He looked over at Lockheed, he wasn't much help. Kitty had gone back to bed. He took a deep breath, unfortunately, the smell hit him. His heightened sense of smell made things worse. Finally, he did it. He removed Moira's diaper and quickly cleaned her up, putting a fresh one on.

A soft laugh sounded behind him as he deposited the diaper in the disposal, "Don't laugh, Fuzzy Elf, your next!"


	16. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

by Starsinger

How could I forget this person, she's figured into Kitty's life for a while, and while she's a normal human, they still love her. Confused? Read on. Nope still own these characters.

She exited the car, sure steps steadied only by the slight tapping of her cane. The old injury still gave her a slight limp. She had been thrilled when Ororo called her, telling her about the twins. She had dropped everything in New York and headed back to Salem Center. Back to the school where so many of its students had passed through her doors. She wished Moira could have been there.

She entered the school, a small package under her arm and looked around. It had been a long time, and a lot had changed. The students hadn't, they still milled and ran around the common room, dodging the adults in their turn. Ororo was the first to notice her, she turned with a warm smile and gave her a hug. "They're beautiful babies," she whispered.

"I had not doubt they would be," she replied as she made her way further into the mansion. Others greeted her, Sam, Rachel, Amanda, and others she remembered, but it was Kitty's back she focused on. "Still in your bathrobe, Katherine?" she asked. "You're getting lazy in your old age?!"

Kitty turned, the voice sounded so familiar, it couldn't be. There, in front of her, stood Stevie Hunter, cane planted firmly between her legs, hands on the handle. "Stevie?" she whispered, almost in disbelief. She walked over and hugged her. "You're here!?"

"This is a happy day, and wouldn't miss it for the world," Stevie led her to a couch and the both sat, cane between Stevie's knees. She handed her the package. Kitty's trembling fingers opened it up as Peter and Kurt approached with the twins. Stevie immediately reached for the baby in Peter's arms, and he willingly gave over Ilyana. She almost immediately was lost in the girl's blue eyes.

Kitty finished opening the package and exclaimed in surprise and delight, two pairs of tiny ballet slippers, big enough to fit the girls when they were four or five years old. "Stevie, these are wonderful, thank you."

Stevie exchanged Ilyana for her sister, with a twinkle in her eye, "How could I forget my favorite pupil?"

Read, enjoy, review.


	17. Sam, Paige, and Warren Worthington III

Sam, Paige, and Warren Worthington III

by Starsinger

I don't know why I decided on these three. I think it's because I also hail from the south and can identify with them somewhat. Nope, still don't own them.

Paige looked at her old home. It had been a long time, it seemed. The last time, when she thought about it, that she had seen these people was at Jay's funeral. She looked up with a smile to her brother and her love. This was a happy time, although, where Warren found matching bathing suits for the babies, no, she really didn't want to think about that.

They entered the almost full school and ran into the Fantastic Four, minus Ororo. They'd decided to clear out for new arrivals and take the kids home. "Is there anyone who isn't here?" Warren asked.

"Us!" Johnny proclaimed, playfully as sister took a swipe at him.

Reed shook his head, "We've attended so many funerals lately, and it's good to be at a happy event.

They watched the group exit the building and entered, looking around with surprise. There, on the couch, sat their old teacher, Stevie Hunter. They walked over greeting her enthusiastically, Paige even giving her a hug. Then in turn, they admired the babies as Paige handed their presents to Kitty. More clothes were always needed, but when she pulled out the swimsuits, a gleam entered Logan's eye. Kitty groaned.

"Can't get 'em used to the water soon enough, Punkin," he proclaimed as he, Kurt, and Peter took off for their rooms.

Paige held up her hands defensively, "Blame Warren, it wasn't my idea."

Kitty looked up at the ceiling, hearing the three men tromping around the corridors, "Maybe I should've just stayed in bed."

Sam handed her an envelope, "Just a little something to start their college funds, Kitty. We all chipped in on this one."

She opened the envelope and found Savings Bonds inside, and smiled, "Sam, Paige, Warren, thank you. This was your idea, wasn't it Sam?"

"Well, I thought we should bring you something that would help in the future," he replied. Her brilliant smile lit up the day, and he knew that Peter was a very lucky man indeed.

Don't be surprised if the next chapter is titled the Swimming Pool!


	18. The Swimming Pool

The Swimming Pool

by Starsinger

You were warned. Logan, Kurt, with a couple of real babes in their arms in the swimming pool, this could get ugly. Nope, still don't own them.

Kitty watched the warily as they came down the stairs. Somewhere, they had found hats and put them on the twins. "Logan, Kurt, don't you dare forget the sun block!" she warned.

Logan grinned at her, "What, and miss the opportunity to have a real babe on my arm in the pool?"

She sighed as the exited the school, "Warren, just out of curiosity, where did you find those bathing suits?"

Paige answered her, "On the internet, where else?" They waited a few minutes and ventured over to the window, looking out. The men were having a blast, holding the babies firmly as they danced around the pool.

Kitty sighed; Paige noticed it was more with contentment than anything else. At her raised eyebrow Kitty replied, "Xavier's dream was always for people to accept us for who we are, not what we are. Moira, who will be normal, will grow up with this and always think it's normal. That will help her when she runs into others who are different."

Paige smiled, "Like handicapped. Or just look more different than Kurt and Hank."

"Yeah, when you know two people who are blue, and one has a tail, everyone else is going to look normal!" soft laughter escaped their lips as they looked at the men frolicking in the water.

I also grew up in a family that said that I should accept people for who they are, not for their differences. So, when a "friend" decided she didn't like me anymore because of my religious preferences, I thought it, and she, were petty. I also wondered if she really had ever been my friend. I've learned who my real friends are since then, I hope you never face such discrimination in your life.


	19. Xavier

Xavier

by Starsinger

I'm doing a throwback here. I'm not subscribing to the "evil Xavier" business here. The Professor I remember and adore, would rejoice over this event. Uh, I think I'll always see him in that chair, poor guy. Nope, still don't own these characters.

It had been a while since he'd passed through these doors, and this was definitely a special occasion. Maneuvering his chair through the interest he looked around the common area, the foyer, and other public areas of the school and found more people present than he'd seen in years. Word traveled fast!

He encountered Kitty as she was headed out the door; he raised an eyebrow at her attire. She gave him a tired smile, "The twins are taking their first swim, I think it's time for them to rejoin their guests."

"You look like you could use a nap," he said with a smile.

"I gave up on sleep two hours ago," she replied. He watched her exit the mansion with wonder. In this day of uncertainty love still managed to prevail. He caught his breath as he saw Stevie Hunter among the visitors and wheeled his way over. She smiled as they noticed Kitty and Peter returning to the school with the twins, telling people they would back down after they changed the babies. The glimpse he got made him smile.

A few minutes later they returned and Kitty approached him, "Professor, this is Moira." She said, handing him the baby. He sighed as he looked at the tiny being sleeping in his arms.

"Welcome back, my friend," he murmured.


	20. Wisdom

Wisdom

by Starsinger

I was going back through this story and suddenly realized he'd tagged along with Brian, Meggan, and Rahne, so I should really do something with him. Nope, still don't own these characters.

Pete stood looking out the window of the school. The babies were beautiful; he knew they would be, their mother was too. He sighed as he heard a voice behind him, "So, why did you come?"

He turned to see Ororo standing there, arms folded over her chest, "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it was to see her happy, bring closure, or whatever else happens to come up," he sighed, stating the obvious, "They could have been mine."

Storm said nothing, waiting, "This event does bring an end to that part of my life, and I'm coming to the stark realization that I have to move on."

Ororo nodded, "There's someone out there for you Pete, and you just need to let it happen." The voice was not his companion's, Ororo moved away as he faced Kitty, Moira in her arms.

Pete looked down at the baby, and then at her mother, "You did well, Kit. The best man did win after all."

Kitty laid a hand on the side of his face. "I owe you an apology, Pete, we both do," she murmured looking at Lockheed. "Lockheed started talking while we were on Breakworld."

"Oh! Now you believe me!" he exclaimed, glaring at what he considered a flying rat. Lockheed actually looked ashamed of himself. "May I?" he asked, unexpectedly. Kitty handed him the infant and he looked at her. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Pete," he said softly. "and if you need anything at all, let me know. I'll be the one spoiling you." Laughter greeted this statement as he turned back to the window.


	21. Erik

Erik

by Starsinger

Sad to say, I picture him as a sad, dejected, lonely figure since he lost his powers. Maybe, this will give hope. Nope, still don't own them.

He entered the school, unsure of his welcome, Xavier had preceded him while he sat outside, gathering up the will to go in. He finally did, people stopped and stared, then, continued on with whatever it was that they were doing.

His eyes crossed the room and watched as Charles conversed with Stevie Hunter, at one time he would have loathed the woman. Now, he watched her with curiosity. Charles held an infant in his hands, Brian Braddock another and a man standing by the window a third. He did a double take before he remembered that Meggan had given birth to a boy a month before.

He took a deep breath and approached Kitty, standing by the man at the window, "Congratulations, Katherine."

They both turned and Kitty smiled, a warm welcoming smile, "Hello, Erik."

She looked at him closely, the man, he identified him as Pete Wisdom, handed him the infant, "Your turn," he announced as he walked away.

"That's Moira," Kitty answered his unspoken question. Her eye popped open and seemed to sear deep into his soul.

He stood there few moments before someone tugging at his jacket got his attention, "Mr. Lensherr," asked a student. "I'm supposed to interview someone for a paper I'm doing, may I interview you?"

Erik automatically cradled the baby in is arms before taking a seat nearby, "Of course," he replied, "What's your name?"

"Derrick Shaw," came the reply.


	22. Grandpa

Grandpa

by Starsinger

At this point there's one man who could be considered for this position, well, two, if you count Kurt. Nope, still don't own them.

Triumphantly, Logan settled himself into the rocking chair Rachael had bought Kitty for her baby shower. Both twins were settled comfortably on his chest. He slowly rocked back and forth as both babies slept soundly. Such innocence was rarely found at Xavier's anymore. He intended to keep them that way for as long as possible.

Logan chuckled softly, "Listen to me, I'm not even your grandfather and I'm ready to stand at the door with a baseball bat waiting for your boyfriends."

"Oh, I'm sure Peter and Kitty consider you an honorary Grandpa," a soft voice said.

Logan looked up to find Amanda Sefton standing in front of him. He asked quietly, "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago, Kurt told me he'd seen you kidnap the babies and wander in here," she knelt down next to them. "It's moments like these that I wish I was a fairy godmother and could promise them a world of happiness."

Logan whispered, "I just wish them to be happy."


	23. Jubilation Lee

Jubilation Lee

by Starsinger

No, still don't own them.

Hope. They said that's what lies on the other side of that door. Jubilee simply didn't know what to make of it. She just knew that when word came down, she got in the jeep and drove here. Now, she couldn't bring herself to get out and go in. What kind of reception would she get? With Emma gone she expected it to be a bit warmer than last time.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and faltered. Her courage almost deserted her until Rachael opened the door. "Hey," she said. "Come on in."

Jubilee's heart jumped at the invitation. She took a deep breath and followed the red head in. Many people were here, even from the neighborhood. Seemed everyone needed the celebration. Kitty sat on the couch, and the world almost revolved on her at that point. She stood up, noticing the newest guest and walked toward her. Jubilee was surprised as Kitty gave her a hug. "Hey, glad you could make it," she said, a gentle smile crossed her face.

Jubilee looked at her, a sly smile crossing her face, "Didn't know teachers could get away with robes." Kitties took her hand and lead her into another room. It was an oddly quiet moment as she saw Logan in the rocking chair, two babies asleep on his chest.

She reached out and touched the nearest twin as Logan gave her one of his rare smiles. Hope really did rest here.

Please review.


	24. The Neighborhood

The Neighborhood

by Starsinger

Maybe Kitty shouldn't have gotten out of bed so soon. No, still don't own them.

Peter noticed that Kitty had disappeared. When he asked Jubilee where she had gone, Jubilee shrugged. "The last place I saw her was with Logan and the twins," she commented before returning to her conversation with Bob, their closest neighbor.

Word had indeed travelled fast. Within two hours of their arrival, the neighbors started arriving. First Donna and her four sons showed up, not only bearing gifts, but food as well. The reason for the school had never bothered them, some of the kids had attended it at one time or another. Xavier believed that some normal students would be good for the mutant population, and they swore their children were much better prepared for college than if they'd gone to public school.

So, they came. They mourned when they died, and now they celebrated along with the rest. They even cheerfully pitched in to help fix the school, and now, they helped look for the twins mother. Soon, Donna came back through a doorway, and motioned Peter forward. "I suggest you put her back in bed. She fell asleep on the couch."

Peter walked in and looked down, she looked more angelic than the twins. He gathered her in his arms and headed upstairs as Donna and several others preceded him; she opened the door to help him get her in. As Peter tucked her in he heard another comment, "They say that a pregnant woman is the most beautiful woman there is. I think they're wrong, a new mother is the most beautiful." Silently, Peter agreed.

Please Review.


	25. Ticklish Feet

Ticklish Feet

by Starsinger

Inspired by a commercial, because he, obviously, is that guy. Still don't own them.

Somebody was tickling her feet, she giggled and wiggled her toes. Somehow, she still managed to stay asleep. They touched her feet again causing the sensation once again. Soon, something cold and wet touched them. She didn't wake, it wasn't disturbing, yet, it was oddly comforting.

Kitty awoke when she felt them blowing on her feet. There, at the foot of the bed, Peter was painting her toenails while Logan and Kurt were quietly arguing with Ororo over how many coats should be used. Sometimes, with ticklish feet, your friends surprised you.


	26. Sweet Dreams

Ilyana and Moira

by Starsinger

Inspired by a story by Madripoor Rose that she posted on a message board. No, still don't own them.

Kitty settled back into the rocking chair, Ilyana asleep on her chest. She couldn't help but look at the baby and wish her namesake was here, sharing this incredibly happy moment. The soothing motion of the chair soon put her into a drowsy daze and she began to dream.

"Hey, Roomie!" Kitty turned, startled. "You didn't really think I'd miss this, did you?"

In her dream Kitty still held the tiny infant. Ilyana reached for the baby and held her gently. She crooned softly as another figure emerged from the mist, it was Moira. She took the infant from Peter who suddenly stood beside her. A lump formed in Kitty's throat as her friends examined the newborns and talked together. It was as if they were really here making a fuss.

Finally, they returned the babies and smiled at the new parents, "Take care of them, Peter, Kitty, they're beautiful." The said as they disappeared into the mist.

Kitty awoke with a start as Peter's eye popped open at the same time. She looked down to find Ilyana's eyes open and looking at her mother, "So you dreamed it too, huh? I'm glad they came, and I intend for you to know just who they were."

Sweet dreams.


	27. Blessings

Blessings

by Starsinger

This was inspired by a chapter in Best Friends that included Logan's late ex-fiancée Mariko Yashida. This shows the honor that Kitty, Peter, and Logan hold Mariko's memory. No, still don't own them.

Kitty was feeding Moira in bed. Her bare shoulder exposed as Logan walked in. He smiled at her, "Punkin', I hope you don't mind. I asked an ex-monk to come in and preside over a birth ceremony for the twins."

Kitty smiled, "You know I don't mind. You've been thinking about Mariko, haven't you?" As sad smile crossed his face as Kitty found herself inserting a finger between her daughter and her breast. "She's been done for a while," she said, pulling her robe into place. "She just has a strong suck." Logan chuckled as a very elderly man dressed in yellow and red robes carrying beads entered the room.

Peter sat on the bed holding Ilyana as the old man began his prayers. He touched both babies and their parents during the ceremony. At the end he came forward with presents, two tiny yin and yang symbols carved in what looked like ivory. Then he waved an elderly woman forward, "This robe will make nursing easier," he said, presenting Kitty with it as she blushed. "And this is a prayer box, hoping your next child will be a son." Peter turned several shades of red.

They bowed their way out leaving them in peace.


	28. GreatGrandpa

Great-Grandpa

by Starsinger

Thank you Author 376 for letting me borrow Joseph Isenberg. I really appreciate it. No, still don't own them.

It's funny how a quick phone call can change your life. I haven't seen my grand-daughter since, well, before she left for Xavier's when she was fourteen. She would write me every week, though, telling me how her adventures were going. It never bothered me that she was a mutant, what bothered me what was happening with her parents.

Then the letters stopped coming and her parents divorced. My daughter, her mother, cut off all contact with me and I learned later that Kitty had been badly hurt in an attack and had eventually moved to England. I received sporadic news after that including the death of her Russian boyfriend and her starting college in Chicago, a move that I thought was good for her.

Then I got the stunning news just this morning, Kitty had given birth to twin girls. Terri called to tell me this. I like to think she did this out of love, I don't know. My first impulse was to go to the bank and start trust funds for the girls. Their futures were important to me as well as their parents. Then I went to my jewelry store. I found what I was looking for, Stars of David on necklaces tiny enough for newborns. I also found a small golden heart set with diamonds for their mother.

Then I got on a plane, what else was I going to do? I rented a car at the airport and spent the next hour buying more presents: clothes, stuffed animals, blankets. Things I thought a young family would need. I piled them in the car, with help of course, and headed for Westchester. I noticed that a lot of people had preceded me since the news got out. Finding a place to park was difficult. I entered the estate and was immediately spotted by Xavier. He had never met me before, but he managed an affable smile. A smile that turned friendlier when he realized who I was. Soon, he had several of the kids out at the car bringing in the presents. One of them appeared to stagger under the weight that one of the girls piled on top of him. I patted my pocket where I had stowed the smaller presents.

They ushered me upstairs to one of the rooms where I found Kitty waking up from another nap. Her face lit up, "Grandpa?"

"Hello, Kitten, I understand you had a rather momentous day," I said as I smiled. A large man came in from another room carrying a baby. For probably the fourth time in my life, I fell in love at first sight. The little blonde head sticking out from the blanket entranced me immediately. I held out my arms as the giant put her in my arms. I carried her to the bed and sat next to Kitty. "Hello, little one, I'm Grandpa Joseph. I'm so glad to meet you," I looked up as the man brought in another bundle.

"Grandpa, this is my fiancé, Peter," Kitty said, gesturing toward the man. "And this one is Ilyana, and the baby he's holding is Moira."

I handed over the blonde waif to her mother and reached for Moira, she looked so much like her mother my eyes misted over. "Well, how can I not come without gifts," I asked softly. I pulled everything out of my pocket and handed it to Peter. The exception was the necklace for Kitty, I gave that to her. I heard Peter exclaim over the beauty of the tiny necklaces for the twins and nearly faint at the amount I was leaving in the trust fund for the twins. I smiled, "Kitty does have a similar arrangement. She's never used it, though."

Kitty frowned, "I thought that went away…"

"No, Kitten, that was my money, not your Father's," I watched as she opened the box, her eyes going wide.

"Thank you," she whispered, "it's just beautiful."

New beginnings are just what an old man needs, and new lives help heal old wounds.

Okay, this is a bit longer than the usual drabble, I just got inspired, and that's all!


	29. Three Wise Men

The Three Wise Men

by Starsinger

Okay, no, not Christmas inspired, actually working title was "Three old farts sitting on a porch, T-A-L-K-I-N-G." Yeah, something similar to the jump rope song when you were little, you know the one that talking is replaced with kissing. No, still don't own them.

Joseph found himself sitting out on the back porch with Erik and Charles as the momentous day slid toward evening. Hammering and cursing could be heard from up top as Scott and many of the adults tried to fix the mansion from its latest battering.

"Scott's language has definitely become more…colorful," Erik noted as the sound of a hammer hitting some poor unfortunate's thumb rang loud and clear.

Unintelligible German soon followed, Joseph grinned, "At least that one has the good sense to say the words in a language most people won't know."

"You speak German?" Charles asked as Joseph pulled out a book and opened it. It looked suspiciously like Peter's sketchbook.

"Yeah, I spent the first few years of my life in that part of the world. I speak Russian too," he started rummaging through the book.

Charles' eyes widened, "That's Peter's!"

The old man chuckled, "I filched it on my way out. I'm thinking of making Xerox copies of them for my walls." His flipping stopped at the second page, it was of the twins and the dragon in the cradle. "Is that really a dragon?"

"Near as we can tell," Xavier responded. "You ought to take that one, confound people because they'll never believe it's real." Joseph opened his mouth and thought better of it when he spied the creature in question. Lockheed had been in the kitchen at the time of his original visit, and appeared to be out stretching his wings. He spotted the men and winged over, landing on the porch rail.

"Well, I'll be," Joseph said with wonder. Lockheed chose that moment to show off by breathing fire. Lockheed flew over to sit next to Joseph as he continued to look through the sketchbook. He looked up to witness the last fires of the beautiful sunset, and sighed, the day was just perfect and he intended to do everything he could to ensure that these drawings "accidentally" found their way into a gallery.

"Peter's a very talented artist. He'll do very well," Erik said, almost as if he read Joseph's mind. The three men grinned at each other, Peter would do very well indeed.


	30. The Morning After

The Morning After

by Starsinger

No, still don't own them.

Kitty awoke the next morning. It all still seemed like a dream. She only knew it was real when she looked in the cradle and there they were, Ilyana and Moira. They were so beautiful. She stood admiring the finest work she and Peter had ever collaborated on before heading downstairs. She needed to get a few things done before they woke up demanding breakfast.

The foyer was a mess she noticed as she tied her robe around her. Food and cans were strewn everywhere. Oddly enough no booze could be found, but she wondered if the students would be on a sugar/caffeine high. Almost automatically she found herself picking up trash. This ended when she bent over and found certain places sore. She closed her eyes and decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Then she found Logan, Kurt, Eric, and Joseph asleep in the rec room. Joseph took up the sofa the rest had managed to crash on the floor. Someone had thrown a blanket over the old man during the night. She surveyed the general chaos around her and decided that someone else could clean up the mess, she had other work to do. She entered the kitchen and found Terri and Ororo all ready there.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"Sore," she responded with a smile. Terri nodded with a knowing smile.

Terri leaned forward with a sigh, "Kitty, I'm sorry. I…was wrong. I love you and I want nothing more than to be your mother and the twins' grandmother. You're right, Peter is a wonderful man. I look forward to being the mother of the bride."

Tears sprang to Kitty's eyes as she reached forward and grasped her hands, "Thank you, Mom. I look forward to it too."


	31. Sunrise

Sunrise

by Starsinger

**This is dedicated to my friend, John. I have had the pleasure of knowing you for eighteen years, and even though my mind knows that soon you will be gone, my heart wants to tell you stay. I love you as the dear friend you and Gail have been all these years. If you haven't read ****Stolen Child **** and ****Unquiet ****Dreams, you're missing something great and special, go check it out. Thank you. Still don't own them.**

Kitty stood on the porch, watching the new sun rise. The beauty of it the emerging blue sky that caused the black blanket of stars disappear always made her stare in wonder. This was a new day. Soon, she would have to return and go back to her duties. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of the two tiny babies in their crib upstairs.

"You're thinking of them, again," a soft voice interrupted her. She turned to find Joseph standing behind her. "That couch isn't the most comfortable one I've had to sleep on."

"You could've had a guest room," she gently reminded him.

Joseph's cane landed beside her as he joined her, "You've always enjoyed mornings even when you were a baby."

"Grandpa, thank you, for everything. You'll come to the wedding?"

Joseph smiled, "Wouldn't miss it." The sun pulled itself over the horizon. "Are you going back to school?" he asked seriously.

"You know, until yesterday I would've said no, I couldn't afford it. Your arrival certainly changed that."

"Your choice, Kitten. By the way I'm 'borrowing' some of Peter's drawings. Don't protest, you know I'll win."

Kitty shook her head as the last of the night sky disappeared, "You always do."


	32. The Daily Bugle

Daily Bugle

by Starsinger

**So, J Jonah Jameson has heard of the birth of the twins, and hears Peter Parker is in upstate New York. Well, you should know his reaction, he wants pictures, or else! You know Kitty and Peter, anything to help a friend. Oh, in my world, One More Day never happened. Just a piece of, oh, yeah, keep it clean. No, still don't own them.**

**Text:**

Parker! Are you in upstate New York? –J J

Yes. –P P

Get pictures of those twins, or you're fired! –J J

sigh Yes, Mr. Jameson. –P P

Peter found Kitty still standing on the porch with her grandfather that morning. He showed them his phone with a frustrated sigh. Kitty smiled, "Of course we will, there's even a great tree outside the window to make it look like you snuck around the mansion. Then, someone will 'catch' you and we'll sign a waiver and you'll get the first official pictures of the girls."

So, Peter spent the next few hours "climbing" over the mansion's fence. He "hung" out in the tree outside the suite while Mary Jane and Aunt May did everything they could do keep out of sight and from laughing. Finally, by mid-afternoon, Logan "caught" him on top in the tree getting pictures of Kitty nursing Ilyana. The neighbors ogled as Peter, Logan, and even Ororo joined in the merry chase of the web crawler around the grounds. Peter even got some great pictures of that.

It all ended as Kitty and Peter consented to have Peter take the first "official" pictures of the babies. Peter sighed as they also "invited" his wife and aunt to come and enjoy the day. He nearly melted as he saw MJ's face as she held one of the twins. After e-mailing the pictures and waiver off to the Daily Bugle he got some satisfaction as he received another text.

Nice job.


	33. Kurt

**Kurt**

**Let's face it, Fuzzy Elf is my favorite character among the X-Men. Why I haven't thought of doing him solo is beyond me. As usual, Stan Lee is the great and mighty God of Marvel who let's me play with these characters because I don't earn a darn thing from them.**

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Kitty told him after the computers at the school proceeded to crash. She was still only a day out from having the twins, but once word had gotten around to her, she pushed her way downstairs. Kurt smiled as she sat down with a slight wince and asked him to go upstairs and relieve Peter, who needed to go down and teach his class.

Kurt rubbed his hands gleefully together as he was finally left alone with the tiny girls. Well, Lockheed was still "on guard" but they'd always gotten along, so it wasn't a problem. He gently lifted Ilyana out of the crib and looked down at the blonde who had so captivated the mutant community, "Hi, Ilyana, I'm your Uncle Kurt. You'll get used to me." He walked over to the window and saw a distant figure fall over the far wall. He turned away from the scene, ignoring what he'd just seen. Then he turned back to the window, a picture like this wouldn't hurt his image.

He turned back to the crib as he shifted Ilyana into the crook of one arm and managed to get Moira into the other. He sighed as he settled back into the rocking chair. His wonder at these two innocent lives magnified with the who their parents were. "You know, I've known your parents for a long time, and they went through a lot to get to this point. They love each other and you so much. I'm just so happy for them…" his voice trailed off as they steady rhythm of the chair rocked him to sleep.

Kitty entered the apartment several hours later. Logan was about to catch sight of Peter and start the chase. She was about to ask Kurt if he wanted to join in when she realized his somnolent state. She smiled at the foursome, Lockheed had joined them and slept on the blue fuzzy dude's lap. "I guess women really can't resist blue, fuzzy men," she laughed with a wry shake of her head.

A voice sounded from the doorway, "You just now figured that out?" Hank asked.

Kitty smiled at her fellow genius, "Never hurts to have it reinforced."


	34. Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Blue Dudes

Chicks Dig the Fuzzy Blue Dudes

by Starsinger

**After Kurt, couldn't resist Hank. I don't own them, please don't sue me.**

Hank gazed at Kitty's back as she woke Kurt up and cradled Moira in her arms. He still couldn't believe the gift that he had been honored with the day before. He had seen so much pain, suffering and death, and yesterday he helped two brand new lives enter the world.

Kitty and Peter had planned a hospital birth with all the bells and whistles, but the twins had had other ideas. Hank's mind had turned professional the instant he examined her and had her taken down to the infirmary, but his heart had skipped a beat. His hands had been the first to touch the girls, cradle them as they took their first breaths and cried. Then he handed them off to their father and "Aunt" Ororo.

Hank was so lost in thought that he was surprised when Kitty handed Moira to him. Kurt was stretching from his position on the chair as Kitty cuddled Ilyana close. He heard Kitty's laughter at some witty remark Kurt made and was suddenly envious. He envied Peter this beautiful family that he finally had. He envied Kitty the love that they shared, and envied these babies the lives that they would lead, innocent and free of the prejudices that they would have had given other circumstances.

Then, Hank realized that he was a part of this family. They all were. Everyone who had come to celebrate had been touched in one way or another by the story that led to that fateful day. Whether it was the X-Men who had known them since Kitty and Peter had entered the school, or the neighbors who had never minded who they were, and just came over to join in the celebration. Their births were catalyst for the future, and he would do all he could to make sure that all their dreams came true.

Moira woke up and stared at Hank. Her hazy blue eyes took in his blue fuzzy countenance. He half expected her to start crying. Instead, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into her blanket and fell asleep. The world was as it should be.


	35. Brand

**Brand**

by Starsinger

**All right this might seem like an odd subject for the drabbles, but Brand is probably the most interesting comic book character created in at least five years. She and Hank do make an interesting pair, and yes, I did once point out that they fought like they were married! No, still don't own them.**

Somehow, Ilyana wound up in Brand's arms. She stared down at the tiny being with some confusion, not entirely sure how to approach the situation. Hank wasn't any help, he was happily cooing at the other twin. Moira giggled happily while little Ilyana's face started to wrinkle up and turn red.

A small fragment of memory came on her from her early childhood of her mother with her little brother. She held Ilyana close and started singing to her, very softly, so as not to disturb anyone around her. The baby stopped turning red and stared at her. When Brand reached the end of the song the room had grown silent. "Wow," Hank said, "I didn't know you had it in you." He had given Moira back to her father and approached Brand. "That was beautiful."

"It was a song I heard my mother sing when my brother was tiny," she said quietly as the baby had gone back to sleep.

Brand handed the baby back to Kitty in time to hear Hank ask quietly, "Would you like to take a walk around the lake?" Her breath caught in her throat as she nodded her head and they headed out the door.

"Well, that's as odd a couple as I've ever seen," Kitty said.

Laughter broke out as Kurt said in frustration, "Hank would find a girl who like fuzzy blue dudes!"

**Just for fun!**


	36. Snowflake

**Snowflake**

by Starsinger

**I write this fully aware of Marvel's plans on bringing back Piotr's little sister, and I cringe at what horrors they might inflict on this poor child. So, I'll write my own version, in my twin drabbles universe. I fully blame Author376 whose "Stolen Child" was the other inspiration for this, hope you don't mind. No, still don't own them.**

Logan walked out of the front door, the morning sunshine shining down on the rather large amount of cars littering the front drive, lawn, and back lawn, it seemed to have stopped at the cemetery, lake, and gardens. He laughed silently, how two little girls could cause such an uproar wasn't a mystery, it just blew the mind. A familiar scent filled his nostrils, one he hadn't smelled since the beginning the Legacy Virus tragedy. _Charles!_ he called telepathically, _get Peter down here! _Logan came across the small body huddled near the cemetery, _Make sure he brings a blanket!_ It smelled like her, it looked like her, it had to be her.

Logan heard Peter and Kurt crashing across the lawn toward him, Mary Jane and Ororo steps behind him. "Snowflake?" he heard Peter whisper. Ororo took the blanket from his hands and she and Mary Jane gently wrapped the girl up. Peter picked her up, she was older, when she had died she was seven, now she appeared to be eleven. They hurried back to the mansion where Hank met him, "Where's Kitty?" he asked anxiously.

"Downstairs tuning the Medbay computers," came the answer. "Let's get her down there, it'll answer the important questions." They got her into a hospital gown and Hank examined her. "It's Ilyana, all right," he told her anxious brother. "The filters we put in place to detect clones comes up clean. We just need to wait for her to wake up."

Ilyana's eyes blinked open as she took in the sight of her brother, "Piotr?" she asked. They watched as he gathered her up into his arms and started to cry. No one looked embarrassed, no one looked around. She started to jabber at him in Russian. He laughed as he replied making sure she knew she was home and safe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get Xavier's crash course in Russian," Hank said. "What did she say?"

A voice sounded behind her, "She's asking what's for dinner, she's hungry." They turned to find Kitty stand there, unabashed tears sliding down her cheeks. "I wonder if the Professor can give her a crash course in English, she's old enough."

"Katya!" the girl cried, holding out her arms. Kitty welcomed the hug as Hank declared her fit to be taken up to their rooms. Kitty sat gingerly in a nearby chair, Ilyana noticed her barely held wince, "What's wrong, Katya, are you injured?"

"Well, no, I'm not, let's just say, you're not the only little girl named Ilyana here," Peter laughed at the delicate way Kitty tried to put it.

Comprehension dawned on the girl's face, "I'm an Aunt?" She squealed, "I have a niece?!"

Kitty smiled at her, "Why don't we go meet them?" Ilyana's eyes became huge as she realized the plural in the statement.

Ilyana stared at the contents of the crib. The twins had eaten recently and were sleeping. Lockheed had taken one look at her and came nose to nose with her. They knew it was Snowflake when he blew a heart shaped smoke ring at her, making the girl clap with delight. Peter smiled with contentment, "If she's back, do you think Moira will be far behind?" he asked.

"I hope so," Kitty said softly. "We could sure use her help right now. I'll need to go shopping tomorrow. She can't wear hospital gowns all day." Another knock sounded at the door. Kitty opened it as more presents poured into the room. When Ilyana was found Susan Richards and Peter's Aunt May organized a shopping trip into town. Aided by both her own credit card and Joseph's own funds a full wardrobe was soon provided along with toys and other necessities an eleven year old would need. Ilyana squealed as she investigated her new clothes. Fortunately, the twins were fairly sound sleepers. Kitty and Peter watched in wonder and joy as the little girl very carefully hung up and folded her clothes.

Surprised they heard Ilyana pipe up, "I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap." She had changed into a pair of pajamas and had curled up in the spare bed. Lockheed, torn between the twins and Snowflake, finally gave up and curled up by the blonde head.

Amazed they turned back into the main room only find Xavier there, "I'm teaching her English in her sleep, she won't be asleep for more than a couple of hours."

They both nodded as Kitty went to the window to look out, it had been an amazing couple of days. She felt Peter wrap his arms around her shoulders and lay a kiss on the top of her head, she closed her eyes and laid her hands on his folded forearms. She said a silent prayer that Moira would indeed return to them as well.

When Ilyana awoke the twins were wide awake and burbling at their parents. Kitty talked to Moira as an adult, not really bothering with baby-talk. Peter hummed to Ilyana as she appeared to study her father's chiseled features. "May I hold them?" she asked tentatively in English. Peter motioned his sister over and carefully handed her namesake over. She sighed as the baby's blue eyes seemed to focus briefly on hers. She wandered over to look at the other twin who also seemed to study the young blonde before responding to her mother's voice with randomly waving arms.

"Welcome home, Snowflake," Kitty whispered.

**Okay, borrowed the heart-shaped smoke ring from Madripoor Rose's "What If, Why Not". This is a bit longer than the usual drabble, just got a little inspired. Please R&R. Suggestions for future drabbles always welcome. I will research if not familiar with the character.**


	37. Rogue

**Rogue**

by Starsinger

**Oh, why not, I've done just about everyone else. No, still don't own them.**

Kitty came out of the computer room as another new arrival came in, Rogue. She gave Kitty a big hug, "Hey Sugah, I understand you had another surprise arrival today."

Kitty smiled, "Want to see them? They're upstairs." Rogue's delighted smile answered her as they proceeded into the gallery. Ilyana couldn't be contained, she found that several of the students were only a couple of years older than she and joined in playing with them. "No, we haven't told them that she'll be able to cheat outrageously when her mutant power manifests." She left hanging the unknowable question, whether she was still a mutant.

"Ya'll will have to enroll her in school," Rogue said, pointing out the obvious.

"We've had a couple of the neighbors volunteer to work with her this summer to get her caught up to her appropriate age level. I'm just glad we're in summer break." Kitty opened the door and said, "Sorry for the mess, we just moved in here and have had to absorb three new girls, two of whom we were expecting. We're not complaining!" Kitty said hastily as Rogue started to laugh.

Rogue sighed as she looked at the tiny girls. They were awake but were quietly occupying themselves with their toes. Rogue picked Moira up, having been careful about wearing full sleeves and gloves, and sat down on the bed. Ilyana started to squall, apparently feeling that she was being left out of the attention. Rogue heard her laugh as she picked up the other infant, "Ya know, Sweetie, your Mama and I go back a long way. She saved my life once." Kitty's hand landed on the older woman's shoulder. "I just wish…" the wish went unsaid. The moment needed did not need to be spoiled. "Thank you Kitty, for letting me share in your joy."

"Anytime, my friend, anytime," Kitty answered.


	38. Three Cats and a Dragon

**Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Ivanova**

by Starsinger

**Well, it was Author376 who reminded me of the resident felines. Say hi to Pirate for me! Still don't own them.**

"Mrrowww?" said Garibaldi.

"Mrow." Ivanova replied.

"Meow," Sheridan finished.

"Oomph," Lockheed replied.

Kitty walked in, all three were perched on the dresser overlooking the crib. She did a double-take, none of the cats had shown any interest in her since they couldn't fit in her lap. Siamese were notoriously picky when it came to their humans, Ivanova, the independent sort, seemed to be the exception. She sat up and purred at Kitty who almost absently rubbed behind the cat's ears. "Do you approve?" she asked.

"Mrow," Ivanova replied as she and the others jumped down and wandered out of the room.

"What was that about?" she asked Lockheed, he just shrugged and flew off to the kitchen. "I guess I'll never know." She laughed.

**Yes, I had a Siamese cat once. She was the friendly sort.**


	39. Sebastian Shaw and Perfection

**Sebastian Shaw and Perfection**

by Starsinger

**This is going to be a tie-in to X-Balls. It's a prediction that will end up with the everyone in California, and provide great nighttime tales to tell their fellow campers late at night. What better ghost stories than the ones that are real? Long live the Skrull! Just kidding. No, still don't own them.**

Kurt found Shaw standing on the front lawn staring out over the trees. "What's wrong, Mein Freund?"

Startled, Shaw turned to find the blue skinned mutant standing behind him. A grim smile crossed his face, "You go straight to the point, don't you, Kurt?" He pursed his lips a moment before asking, "Does Kitty or Peter have friends who live somewhere in the mid-west?"

A head-long search that lasted most of the morning resulted in Aunt May having a friend living in Colorado Springs near the Air Force Academy. "His name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. He does some sort of work for the Government over there," Aunt May smiled. "His parents were friends of mine and I kind of kept in contact with the boy after they died."

A small group had gathered in the Scott's office that included Kitty, Peter, Scott, Aunt May, Peter, Mary Jane, Logan, Kurt, Hank, Brand and Shaw. "I'll be blunt," Shaw replied. "Perfection has said that a series of events will occur in the next year that will relocate the school west. The children will be safer in the mid-west. During all this something will happen to Kitty, Lockheed, and Brand."

Hank's head snapped up at the mention of Brand's name, "That's it? She didn't say anything specific?"

Shaw chuckled wryly, "Last time I pressed Perfection for specifics, she disappeared in Hawaii and I didn't see her again for three months. I learned not to be nosy. I can't even say why Lockheed and Kitty. Brand, I'm going to be blunt here, your business is dangerous. I don't think you're surprised."

Brand shrugged, "It's the truth. Should I be keeping an eye out for something?"

"War is what I got, from here and from space. Something only Lockheed will be able to sense."

"Skrull?" Kitty's voice finally found itself. "Lockheed has been able to sense two kinds of aliens that others have had trouble with, Brood and Skrull. Just ask John Lennon Skrull."

Hank looked around at their little group, "I think we'd better talk to Reed."

**And I'll leave it at this, the rest of the story will be told out over the flashlight at Camp Zouth Moon.**


	40. Unexpected Cameo

**Unexpected Cameos**

by Starsinger

**I feel sorry for this fellow. In a recent movie he just couldn't win! I sincerely hope that he doesn't mind that I brought him along for this ride. You'll find out who at the end. No, still don't own them, or him for that matter.**

The old man was well known in the mutant community. He had graying hair and a mustache. He wore glasses that was faintly reminiscent of Clarke Kent. He wore a shirt and tie with a sweater pulled over it. His slacks and shoes were all very carefully maintained, if a little worn. Like Moira MacTaggart, he was normal, but unlike her, before she was killed, he mostly stayed out of the spotlight. He had found several mutants and offered to take them to Xavier's and pay their way through school himself. He was a big contributor to the Snowflake Foundation.

So, to no one's surprise he showed up at the mansion to admire the latest additions. He expressed delight over Ilyana's return. Told Kitty and Peter how lucky they were and gave the new Mother roses. He also gave them lots of presents. He reminisced with Xavier, Lensherr, and Joseph about the old days. Even Logan and Kurt talked with him easily. He paid attention to the students who excitedly told him about how things were coming along and chuckled with the rest of them as Ivanova chased a squirrel up a tree.

At the end he left with fondest wishes and more than a little mystery as Peter turned to Kitty, "Who was that? I never caught his name."

"I think he said it was Stan Lee."

**Of course the incident I'm referring to was FF2 where he couldn't get into the wedding, no matter how hard he tried. Poor guy. Enjoy.**


	41. Steve Rodgers

**Steve Rodgers**

by Starsinger

**Well, I'm not going by Marvel's timeline anyway, so here comes the Captain! Might even throw Tony Stark in next, you never know! No, still don't own them.**

Steve sat in the deserted building that housed the Avengers, and honestly wondered where everyone had gone. The fifteen new messages left on that new-fangled thing called a cell phone left him frustrated, he couldn't remember how to access them. Darn it! If someone as old as Logan could figure it out, then he should too! Of course Logan hadn't been entombed for thirty years either…

Suddenly, the dang blasted thing went off again. He hit the green button, that's what they told him to hit, and tentatively answered, "Hello?"

"Steve!" a familiar voice answered. "About damn time you picked up the phone!"

"Tony, uh, where are you?" he asked.

"Salem Center, New York!" came the answer.

"Why?"

"Celebrating!"

"That's an awful long way to go carousing, Tony!" came the admonishment.

The long silence and sigh that followed told him that was not what was happening, "Steve, you remember Kitty Pryde?"

"She's the one expecting twins…" Steve's voice trailed off. The news had spread like wildfire through the superhero community. Still, it had taken three weeks to catch up to him. "She's no longer expecting them is she?" It wasn't a question.

"Nope, the girls are beautiful, and waiting for your presence to be admired properly. Uh, do you have a better idea for a present to give them than a crock pot?"

The sales person at the local baby depot was kind and most helpful as she helped Steve pick out a bunch of clothes and some stuffed animals fit for newborns. He packed up a car and headed for Xavier's. It had been a long time since he'd seen his friend, Logan, and was looking forward to the opportunity. He pulled up as Peter and another, older man with a cane stepped out of the mansion. Peter smiled as he recognized Steve and offered to help him unload the car. "Everyone's bringing gifts," he replied with a shrug.

Steve laughed, "Well, I don't promise something as useful as what Tony brought!" Peter grinned back as he ushered Steve upstairs. Kitty was absent and Hisako sat nearby, having volunteered to babysit while Kitty worked on the computers. Her eyes widened as she realized who walked through the door.

Steve set the bags down and looked into the crib, both babies slept quietly and Steve's hands itched to pick one up and hold her. Peter solved the issue by picking Ilyana up and handing her to him. He sighed as the girl woke briefly, yawned, and went back to sleep. Unconcerned as to whom was holding her. "They're beautiful, Peter. You and Kitty are very luck."

Peter smiled as he tucked two stuffed bears into the crib. Moira opened her eyes and screwed them up in a way that Peter was beginning to learn that she needed a new diaper. He scooped her up as she started to wail and walked over to the changing table. Steve placed Ilyana back in her crib and walked quietly out. He ran into Kitty downstairs, "Steve, hi! How are you?"

Steve clasped her hand noticing both her engagement ring and Ilyana racing through the foyer. "Congratulations, Kitty, when did the little blonde return?"

"Oh, a couple of hours ago," she said. "I'm glad you came, Steve."

"So am I, Kitty. So am I."

**I think I'll do Tony next! Oh, why not.**


	42. Kitty

**Kitty**

by Starsinger

**Her babies! No, still don't own them.**

Kitty surveyed the scene in the foyer. So many people had come after the announcement. She laughed as she realized she had slept through much of it, yesterday. Ilyana sat talking very seriously to Xavier as he leaned his torso toward her, his hands gesturing. Steve, Tony, and several more Avengers clustered around Logan and Brand. Whatever Brand had to say had their complete and undivided attention. Hank, Peter Parker, and Kurt all though it was more fun to hang out on the ceiling and were getting muddy footprints up there.

Kevin Shaw was serious about his assignment from Scott and was still paying Erik rapt attention as he took notes. Peter and Brian, both holding babies, along with Meggan, Ororo, Rogue, Sue and Rachael were over in a corner talking. A loud burp interrupted her own thoughts as Moira informed her that her tummy now felt better and fell asleep. She shifted the newborn into the crook of her arm as she joined Stevie and one of the neighbors on the couch.

Yes, nothing about the X-Men could ever be normal, but this was pretty darn nice.


	43. Iron Man

**Iron Man**

by Starsinger

**All right Author376, I'm doing Tony Stark, even though I don't know where he's been. Let's see if he'll ever live down the crock pot. Still don't own them.**

In his defense, when he went to Wal-Mart, he wasn't drunk, not even tipsy! Unfortunately, Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, had decided that she needed to go to the bathroom and put him in charge of the baby gift. Overwhelmed by the choices he faced, he ended up in house wares instead of the baby aisle. After being confronted by several people who worked there, he left Wal-Mart, entirely.

When everyone rendezvoused back at the truck, he had a box wrapped in frilly paper, like a baby gift. No one questioned what he got, even though no one had seen him for three hours, and he had his jet boots on.

Everything seemed to go fairly well as they presented the new parents with their gift. What no one expected was a diamond encrusted crock pot with a solid gold lid engraved with the twins' names. Peter nearly dropped it. _This has got to be the most expensive and dumbest baby gift I've ever seen. I'm afraid to touch it_, Kitty thought. "Thank you?!" came the bewildered reply.

Jennifer and the rest of the Avengers stared dumbfounded, "Where did you get that?"

"Tiffany's of New York!" he answered brightly.

**I want it said right here and now, I love my crock pot. Best invention since sliced bread. No, I'm not joking. No, he couldn't get anything normal! Thank you Michael for your input, you're responsible for the crock pot becoming a little more extravagant! Please R&R!**


	44. Alistair

**Alistair**

by Starsinger

**Was scrolling through Amokitty's Kiotr website and realized there was someone that Kitty had a major crush on that I've been ignoring. They became friends and took some good-natured ribbing for his fixation with Rachael while Kitty followed him around like Julian Bashir followed Jadzia Dax. Well, she did think Piotr was dead during the cross-time caper! And he's a genuinely (mostly) nice guy! Don't own them.**

In the midst of all the chaos Kitty managed to find a quiet corner for herself and the twins. Cuddling them on her chest she nestled down into the rocking chair that had never made its way up the stairs. She closed her eyes feeling the tiny weights nestled once again next to her heart just they had been just the day before.

"That looks amazingly natural, Kitty," a familiar voice broke into her moment. She smiled as she recognized Alistair's voice. Her eyes opened as he took a chair next to her. "I'm trying to picture you pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sure Logan has a few pictures, if you want to actually see me huge," she said quietly.

Alistair laughed softly before touching the nearest baby. The tiny girl stirred slightly before releasing a tiny sigh, he noticed the opal on her hand, "So, it's true. You're the new Queen."

Kitty's eyes rolled, "I've been hearing that a lot lately." She looked at him, "Would you like to hold one of them?"

Alistair sputtered as Kitty did a bit of juggling with his help, he ended up with Moira in his arms. Kitty coached him as to hold her as he melted to the baby's charms. He looked up at Kitty with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful, Kitty. They both are. You hear that a lot, don't you?"

"I never get tired of it, my friend, never get tired."


End file.
